mistersunshinefandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot
"Pilot" is the series premiere and the first episode of Season 1 of . On what would have been just a typical day at work -- trying to get rid of a hockey rink that won't melt so the circus can go on that night, looking for an elephant lost in the building and arranging an impromptu press conference to repair Crystal Cohens PR nightmares -- Alice ends her casual relationship with Ben Donovan to commit to another man. This happens on Ben's 40th birthday, just as he's realizing he doesn't want to be alone. Synopsis The Night Before During the last eight minutes of the hockey game, Ben finds Alice, and the two have another casual sex in her office. They later take it back to his apartment. Icy Floor Arriving on the morning of his 40th birthday, Ben discovers that ice from the last night's hockey game did not melt. Inquiring the reasoning behind this from Bobert, the head of maintenance, Ben learns it resulted from the broken hot water pump. Because the circus would be performing later that night, Ben instructs the circus's clowns to break the ice with fire axes. Relationship with Alice After having sex the night before, Alice woke up to discover Ben already gone. While having a strictly-sexual relationship with Ben, Alice was also seeing Alonzo. After she realized that Alonzo is more of a grown-up and cares about others, Alice sends Ben a text message, alerting him they have to talk. While Ben confesses that he wants more of a relationship with her, Alice informs him she is moving in with Alonzo. Though taking the news quite badly, Ben accepts her decision, while asking her if they could have sex one more time. Alice refuses. Crystal's PR Conference After investing in a Malaysian dog track, which allegedly had a dog biting a Himalayan, Crystal decides to donate $50,000 to a local inner-city youth group, accompanied with a press conference and a picture of her with a variety of kids, one of them Asian, who will hand her a trophy. Crystal, in addition, prepares a rather racist song which she plans on performing, much to Ben's dismay. Due to the circus arriving to the Sunshine Center, Crystal's irrational fear of clowns kicks in, leading her to consume a Spanish medical pill. Before the conference, Crystal chats with Ben about his lonely habits of living, believing he is merely in his 30's. The realization that he is turning 40, and her shock to this bit of information, leads Ben to reconsider his approach to life, and the people around him. After the conference, Crystal's photo-shoot is ruined when the clowns, wielding axes, enter the room. Crystal tosses one of the kids at the photographer, and runs away. The Estranged Son Crystal informs Ben that her estranged son, Roman, arrived back to town, and asks him to find him a job. Ben's assistant, Heather, is visibly attracted to him. After a failed attempt at having Roman working in the kitchen, both he and Ben attend Crystal's press conference, during which she exclaims she never had a child. Roman, who is quite slow-minded, brushes the comment off with Ben gives him the thumbs up. After the conference, and Ben paying the photographer to pick a more appropriate picture of Crystal, Ben has Roman and Crystal sitting together, in the hopes of rekindling their relationship. Trivia }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season premieres